The explication of feelings
by Valeba0895
Summary: Spoilers season 9. This is what I wanted to happen after Sheldon and Amy met in 9x05. I wrote this because it break my heart when they suffer. This is my first story, hope you like it. I don't own this characters


_-I didn´t know you were interest in dating._

 _-I've been told it's a good way to move on._

 _-Ohhh... Okay... Any way, it was nice to see you, you look good- She was containing her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of him._

 _He saw her eyes, she was about to cry. He didn't want to see her cry._

 _-Thanks... and I taste good too._

Amy remains static, it was the first time she saw him in person since she went to tell him to removed the last episode of fun with flags. She could smell the baby powder, mixed with his natural smell. It was too much for her...

When he enter to his apartment, and finally realize why Amy was sad. It was his fault. He runs down the steps to reach her.

-Amy wait! - He screams.

-What Sheldon?

-I think you did not understand what I told you.

-Yes I did, you have forgotten me. - Her tears make their way out of her eyes.

\- I haven´t forgotten you, you know that is impossible for me to forget something…..

He stop talking when he saw that she was about to leave

-Bye Sheldon- he reaches her hand….

-Amy, please wait….

\- Why Sheldon? Why should I wait? I already wait for you, I wait for five years, I can´t wait any more.

-But Amy….

-No Sheldon, there is no but… I can´t believe that you ask some girls to go out with you.- Her voice was broken, it was a whisper, a whisper as sharpen as a knife.- I thought you love me….

\- I do love...

\- No you not, you just say that because that was what I wanted to hear, not because you feel it. - She was making her way out of the building.

Sheldon couldn't take it anymore, He took her hands and make her to turn around, to see her eyes.

-Sheldon let me go.

-No I need you to understand!.

-To understand what? That you never love me? That you moved on? That I didn't mean anything for you? I already understand that, I don´t need you to tell me something I know. Let me go.

-But I didn't move on! I just want to stop feeling this! Just want this pain to stop! Do you understand that Amy! Stop saying that I didn't love you. You don´t have any idea of how I feel right now!. I thought you care about me, I thought that my heart was safe with you. – He let his heart talk; his mind would not be between them. – You didn't know a lot of things Amy, I do dreamed about our future, I did…. Now I can't see anything! Do you know why? Because I lost my favorite person in the whole world. I lost my best friend, and I´m incomplete. …I haven't sleep since you broke up with me. I can´t imagine you with other guy, I can´t…..

-Sheldon…. – said Amy, she was without words.

-Amy, is this my fault? Do you really thing this is my fault?-

She could see the pain in his eyes, he was suffering too.

-Please tell me I didn't ruin the most important thing in my life, please tell me that I didn't hurt you, Amy please look at me.

-Sheldon I need to go.- It was the only thing she could say before running away, before all the tears she was containing escape from her eyes. Before Sheldon could saw the pain she was feeling, before she kiss him again...

Sheldon stood in the door of the building, Leonard went down the stairs to find a broken Sheldon.

\- She is mad at me Leonard. I lose her, I lose her.

-Buddy come home, I'll make you some tee.

-I don't want any tee, Leonard. I want Amy and I lose her.

-Everything will be fine, you will be her friend again.

-I don't want to be his friend... I don't want her to date with anyone else... You don't understand, I lost my best friend, I lost the only person in the world that could understand me, I lose her. How could I be his friend, if I'm the cause of her pain. How could I be his friend after all the we live together. How will I see in her eyes without wanting to kiss her at the same time. I can't see her with someone else, only with me. That's why I have it...

-What do you have buddy?-

-I have a ring, it was from my mother's meemaw, I was going to propose her... That's why I wanted you to set a date with Penny, I want to propose on you wedding, and I didn't want to wait any longer, I want to be with Amy for the rest of my life, but now she hates me.

It was a lot to process. -You have a ring? - Ask Leonard in shock

Sheldon look at his friend - Yes I have it, I wanted to marry Amy. And I need to be with her again.

-WHAT?- Sheldon and Leonard look behind them, and they saw a surprised Penny.

-YOU HAVE A RING? YOU WANTED TO MARRY HER, AND YOU SAID HER ALL THOSE CRAZY AND HURTING THINGS!.- She was mad.

-She didn't understand me, and neither you. But yes I want to marry her. And I need your help to winning her back-

-If you wanted that why did you mention The flash, Why didn't you tell her the truth?

-Because I wanted to propose in a way that she would remember for the rest of her life.

-Okay buddy we will help you, but you have to be more specific with what you want-

Sheldon swallow his fears and stared at the door whereby leaves Amy.

-I Want to have coitus with my future wife.


End file.
